The invention relates to water meter housings for providing protection for below ground devices such as water meters, valves, etc.
Meter boxes are designed to be buried in the ground to house valves, meters, cables, and the like, and to allow access to the interior as needed. Generally, such boxes include fixed openings to allow ingress and egress of utility piping and valves. These openings are not adjustable, and are pre-set to fit over valves and utility piping, leaving gaps between the piping and/or valves and the surrounding environment. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,755.
The main disadvantages of these types of meter boxes are: 1) the pre-set openings allow dirt and debris to enter the cavity of the box, and 2) the un-adjustability of the openings makes achieving a satisfactory fit over utility piping very difficult. Since the boxes are housed underground, precipitation, such as rain, can liquefy the surrounding dirt, which then allows mud to flow into the box cavity. A resultant build-up of dirt, debris, and mud around the components housed inside the box can contribute to the deterioration and/or possible damage to the utility piping, valves, water meter or other components housed inside the box cavity. Furthermore, when reading the meter, the dirt, mud, and collected debris must be removed by hand so that the meter is exposed and readable.
The instant application solves these problems by having openings with closure means that will substantially provide for a protective barrier around utility piping to keep out dirt, and is adapted to fit piping and other components at any typically contemplated height for such utility services.
The invention is more fully described below.